a. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a medical occlusion device. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a percutaneous catheter directed collapsible medical closure device suitable for use as an occlusion device when rapid occlusion is desirable followed by long-term occlusion.
b. Background Art
It is well known that a number of desirable medical procedures in use today require access to the left ventricle of the heart. In the event that the vascular system is compromised, access to the left ventricle can be accomplished through percutaneous apical access. A catheter and guidewire are generally used to deliver fluids or other medical devices to the desired area. One specific procedure that utilizes percutaneous apical access is transcatheter aortic valve implantation, which is a treatment for severe aortic stenosis wherein an artificial aortic heart valve attached to a wire frame is guided by a catheter to the desired location in the heart.
Conventionally, transapical closure has been completed using a series of purse string sutures that are pulled tight and manually sewn in by a physician performing the procedure. Although this closure method has been generally successful in closing the hole or channel, it is labor intensive and time consuming. Additionally, the success rate for the outcome is physician dependent, and the quality of occlusion may vary from one physician to another based on experience.